1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal panel, liquid crystal display device and manufacturing method of array substrate thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Recently, liquid crystal display device is becoming the mainstream display product in the market. A liquid crystal panel is the main component of a liquid crystal display device. In the manufacture process of liquid crystal panel, a gate metal layer, an active layer, a source metal layer, VIA and pixel electrode layer must be formed in that order on an array substrate.
In the manufacture process of VIA connecting source terminal of think film transistor and pixel electrode, VIA is formed by etching. The time control on etching VIA has great impact on the precision. The known technique uses a predefined etching time to form VIA.
However, the actual etching time required to form VIA depends on the film thickness obtained during the prior manufacture process. The film thickness in prior manufacture process is hard to control, and hence the actual etching time required to form VIA is hard to predefine precisely. Under such circumstances, the problems of too long or too short the predefined etching time persists.